The Sending
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Denahi and Kenai are attempting their brother, Sitka's sending, both brothers are having a hard time saying goodbye - in each of their own ways. Will Kenai make the right decision afterwards or will Denahi be able to stop him? Brotherhood and Sorrow.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Brother Bear, Denahi, Sitka, Kenai or Tanana - I only own this fic n_n**

**Warning: This is no slash or yaoi fic, this is only brotherhood, no boy-love! | Also this is only a oneshot, don't expect me to write further.**

**I got the need to watch Brother Bear once again, it's starting to become one of my favourite (newer) Disney movies :)**

**I just love the music in the movie, not just the songs, but also the instrumental stuff; my favourite is at Sitka's "funeral", which I've decided to call a "sending", just like in Final Fantasy X, when Yuna is dancing on the water at Kilika Island's beach. The atmospheres are clearly alike to me and just as sad.**

**Yes, I'm still not happy with Sitka dying and all, but of course if he hadn't there kind of wouldn't be a movie - so in a way we have to thank him TwT**

**I tried with all my might to make an emotinal fic this time, which somewhat was rather new to me, but then again I really enjoyed writing this and in a way I wish this wasn't a oneshot - also with my major crush on Denahi :'3**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

The atmosphere around the tribe had gone dull; it had merely been half an hour since the tragedy took place. The twilight had taken over, and the sun had disappeared over the hills long ago.

The young man, Sitka, older brother of Denahi and Kenai, had died; in his desperate attempt to save his younger brothers from an angry female bear.

Every tribe-member was walking up towards the usual gathering spot, up across a rocky mountain-side, every member bore a lit torch in their hand, as a symbol of sorrow for the fallen man.

Everyone was bowing their heads through the long road uphill.

Denahi and Kenai were the first ones to get up there, the elder shaman-woman Tanana, was already waiting for them.

The two brothers were standing, as people had finally gathered, in the middle of the spot, a large pile of wood and elk-antlers, creating a larger pile; it almost looked like their normal totem-pillars which they created in honor of the animals and nature around them.

Denahi nodded slightly at his younger brother and together they slowed moved up to the pile, where Tanana was waiting for them. Each they carried Sitka's remaining belongings, his reindeer-hood, spear and his eagle-totem.

When they approached the shaman, she gently took the things from the boys, chanting in a mumbling voice, then she started wrapping Sitka's belongings together into a nice bundle. While chanting she sprinkled a kind of herb all over the bundle, it was a symbol for a safe journey to the Spirit World, with this Sitka's soul would leave his fleshly body and turn into a spirit as well.

Denahi, probably being the one having the hardest time of all, tried to fight back tears as Tanana placed the bundle in the middle of the pile. Kenai's face, on the other hand, was expression- and motionless.

Denahi didn't take notice though, his heart almost stopped as Tanana took a lit torch from a man as he bowed his head to her, the young boy knew what would come next, he had only once before in his life attended a sending, but he had been very young and could hardly remember whose sending it had been.

Tanana walked up to the large pile again, now carrying the torch in her hand as she had done it earlier, at Kenai's manhood ceremony, this time though she did not throw the torch at the pile; she was more careful now and gently placed the torch upon the small bundle, resembling Sitka's human body. That was all that had been left; the two brothers were never able to find Sitka.

Kenai thought to himself, now that he had finally started to relax from his big shock earlier, that his brother was crushed underneath the glacier. He figured Denahi had known since they left the riverside, he had been silent ever since, otherwise Kenai who had been shouting and screaming after his older brother.

The pile of wood and antlers, as well as Sitka's remaining parts, was quickly lit by the torch and soon the whole pile, had turned into a large bonfire.

Denahi and Kenai stood in front of the fire, staring into the red flames; Tanana started chanting again, doing great movements with her arms, as a guide for Sitka's spirit to seek the sky and join the spirits.

The never-ending light on the sky, seemed to shine brighter as a few sparks from the fire, sought towards it. Kenai glanced up at the dashing yet painful sight, his expression finally changed, first he seemed sad by this whole ritual, then his eyes turned serious, and in the next moment he walked away from the fire.

His emotions finally showing, though in an unnatural way; he was angry. He wanted revenge; he wished to avenge his older brother. He did not deserve to die because of one filthy bear who had stolen their fish.

Under the light from the sky, Kenai made a promise to himself and to his brother that he would not come back to the tribe, without having that bear killed.

Denahi, who was still standing by the fire, also looked upon the never-ending light, he was still sincerely sad; he, even as the oldest remaining brother, still felt agony in his heart and mind, for losing his brother. The one, who had, all by himself, raised him and Kenai.

Denahi stayed for a long time, even after the ceremony was long gone and it had turned even darker as well as the bonfire was out, and every tribe-member had left the gathering spot. The only one, beside Denahi, who was left, was Tanana, this being a ritual as well for the shaman to stay with the dead, even after he had been sent to the Spirit World.

By this time, Denahi's feelings had soothed slightly, that was when Kenai approaching him, carrying a couple of spears in his hands.

"Are you ready?" Kenai's voice spoke from behind his brother.

Denahi turned around, not sure what his brother asked about "For what?"

"To hunt down that bear" Kenai continued and tossed one of the spears at Denahi, who per reflex caught it in his palm.

He stared at the spear for a short time, then he sighed heavily and looked at his younger brother "I know how you feel, but killing that bear is just wrong" he insisted and threw the spear on the ground, not wanting to hunt down the bear.

"Wrong? Our brother is dead, and that's because of that monster!" Kenai quickly interrupted.

That's when Denahi turned to his brother again "It wasn't the bear's fault, Kenai" he said.

Kenai's expression turned to stunned, he was sure he knew how his brother felt about losing Sitka, but the fact that he did not want to help with hunting the animal that had killed their brother, made him angrier than ever. Not to mention the fact, that he knew Denahi was blaming him for Sitka's death.

"I see" he said and looked away.

"Killing that bear won't help you become a man" Denahi insisted as he was about to grab Kenai's spear.

"So, now you're trying to be wise!" Kenai then burst out; clearly his grief was deeper than Denahi just thought at first, he pushed his brother away from him, not wanting to listen to reason.

"I'm trying to follow my totem. Why don't you do the same?" Denahi said, he had never seen himself as a wolf, being wise and all. Normally he was the second in charge of the three brothers, taking his duty in the tribe very seriously, but when it was about his younger brother, he would grow childish again and play pranks at him, because he knew how much Kenai hated his teasing. For once Denahi was more serious than ever, he wanted to try to follow his totem, just as he knew Sitka had done it.

"Do you really think love has anything to do about being a man!" Kenai shouted "A man wouldn't just stay behind and do nothing!" his grief only turning worse as he kept watching his brother, he didn't want to believe it was _his own brother _who was blaming him, who was staring at him in disappointment.

Then he turned around, ready to leave, but Denahi wasn't finished yet; he quickly grabbed Kenai by his shoulder and showed him around, to face him.

"Kenai, don't make the spirits angry" he pleaded, his voice sounding calmer and even a tad kind this time.

But it was too late, Kenai rolled his eyes and frowned "Spirits" he said sarcastically, then he faced his brother again "Thanks for your wisdom", then he went off; prepared to face his brother's killer. He felt like he couldn't acknowledge Denahi also being his brother anymore, just by standing behind and doing nothing about this whole thing.

Before Kenai left for good, he was stopped by Tanana; the elder woman looked up at the young boy with pleading eyes, neither did she wanted him to go out on his own.

Kenai didn't intend to change his mind, just because an old woman wanted him to; so he took a hold of his totem and pulled it off of his neck, throwing it on the remainings of the fire.

Then Kenai left, this time for real, and those were the last words Denahi heard from his brother in a long time.

He knew he had done something bad, but he couldn't see it back then. He truly thought he was protecting his younger brother by denying him to go, but he also knew how headstrong Kenai was.

But he knew he had to do something, then he took his spear "I have to stop him" he feared the worst for his brother, as he also left the gathering spot.

"You took off too soon Sitka, your brothers need your guidance" Tanana finally said, as she was now completely alone by the burnt fireplace. She felt a light breeze run through her hair.

Sitka would guide them. He would definitely guide his brothers, on the path of brotherhood, friendship and many dangers.

* * *

**And that's how and when Kenai went out to chase after the bear (Koda's mother), as well as Denahi following him, you now the rest of the story, I hope you liked it - ****I did my best. **

**I appreaciate any kind of reviews, thank you :D**


End file.
